boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Search for Summer Petersen
The search for Summer Petersen occurred in 2013 during the Second School War when the Armies of Organa mounted a search for Summer Petersen in the hopes that the legendary teenage girl would rejoin the war effort and defeat the plans of the Cavaliers of Thornton. History Background information Cavalier rebellion The fall of Hilary J Black during the Attack on Pleasant Grove and of Emily Watson during the First Battle of Tower Placement, and the conclusion of the School War in June marked what would prove to be the beginnings of decreased hostilities between the shattered organization and the Armies of Organa. In addition, the speech given by Helen McKeen all but turned the Girl-Team against Watson's revolution. Some students, however, rejected the stipulations, and eventually borders for both sides were redrawn and a successor state was formed by what remained of the old establishment, and the boys that would ultimately agree to the stipulations. Eventually, the Dark Witch Natalia Thornton led the remnants of the Girl-Team to a century-old tower which they officially began calling GT-3 Base, where the organization would reconsolidate its power and initiate a rapid military buildup. She assumed leadership of the remnant and transitioned it into the Cavaliers of Thornton, a powerful military junta based upon the policies and principles of the "Old Order". The following week, the Cavaliers launched a deep strike, officially beginning the Second School War. With the rest of the great factions being far too preoccupied, former Boy-Team General Helen McKeen and Supreme Leader Steven Thompson announced the return of the Armies of Organa. Around this time, Summer Petersen's brother Joshua was carted to a Treatment Center in Colorado, and when he was gone, Petersen told her parents what had truly transpired during the first war. They had a horrible reaction to the news. To Thompson's utter dismay, Petersen approached him and warned him that she might be spirited from Provo. To counter the Dark forces, the Decemahead fought reformation with reformation and became the Head of Twenty. It was decided that when she was found, Petersen would automatically become a member. Living in hiding By the time the Second School War had begun, Summer Petersen did not initially participate, in spite of her exceptionally high rank. Her parents went into hiding against Petersen's will and took her with them. A robot named GTR-10 stayed with Petersen, who spent most of her time doing chores and using the Internet. During this time, Petersen had contact with her brother via monitored telephone. The search The search begins As the growing conflict against the Cavaliers of Thornton advanced, Steven Thompson realized that Summer Petersen was missing, and that he really missed her. Likewise, it occurred to Helen McKeen that she had not seen Petersen in weeks. During a private meeting between four members of the Head of Twenty, Thompson revealed that Petersen had indeed been forced to leave, outraging McKeen, especially because he had not told her sooner. The latter said if she did not return over the next month, she would be sought out by Boy-Team forces. Eventually, Thompson enlisted Andrew to go into the forest and search for Petersen and the Maze of Ventilation. As they prepared for departure, Helen McKeen wished him luck and kissed his cheek and gave him a sympathetic hug. Thompson promised he would do his best, heartened, McKeen gave him a beacon to find his way back. Afterwards, Thompson went to Josh Hogan and asked him to accompany the duo, but Hogan claimed that Vincent Organa had already discussed the matter with him and insisted that he stay behind. Thompson and Andrew took off to find Petersen's exile, choosing to set up camp in a remote outcrop. His absence left McKeen as the High General, a rank she took very seriously. Still, the job depressed and drained her constantly. Camping in the forest Shortly after setting up camp, Steven Thompson was alarmed to learn Andrew had brought a holographic transmitter, and he asked if he could look through it. Andrew consented. Thompson searched through the list of links, only to realize the only ones he knew were Ken, Charles, and Dustin. During the search, Thompson spent a lot of time contacting Charles. In February, he contacted him while he was at an arcade. However, their conversation was cut short when Charles disappeared to play laser tag, returning with excellent results, which earned him Thompson's praise. Thompson grew amused when he heard Charles arguing with Nicholas Phee about Valiera Nelson. He asked if they had contact, to which Charles merely claimed it was complicated. The trace The following two months of searching bore little fruit, so Steven Thompson was shocked to discover the whereabouts of Summer Petersen through a YouTube video that made him realize she was at the edge of the forest near the infamous Maze of Ventilation. He told Helen McKeen at once, who was heartened by the news. She tracked Thompson to a military camp and chose to go there. Just before she left, she discussed war plans with Vincent Organa, his brother Jay, and the rest of the Head of Twenty (minus Thompson and Petersen). The High General revealed her intention to go to Thompson. She left Anakin in charge. When Wesley argued that Vincent was too young and it was an enormous responsibility to begin with, McKeen listed Vincent's numerous skills. She paired herself with Charlie Corner, who seemed eager to accompany her. After he woke, Thompson contacted Jamie on hologram on May 15, just before McKeen walked in and asked what was going on, to which Thompson claimed it was nothing. However, Andrew left that night to "take care of some business". Whilst maintaining his position as a trusted ally of Helen, Charlie Corner told Natalia Thornton in secret of the ambush. Regrouping with Andrew Retrieving Summer Petersen The search for Summer Petersen came to an end when Boy-Team members Steven Thompson, Helen McKeen, and Andrew and Cavalier of Thornton insurgent Charlie Corner located her on May 24, 2013, where Thompson beaconed her to rejoin the war effort. By then, it became obvious that Petersen's skills had rusted to some degree. She was slightly out of shape and she had not been without a real battle for several months. Despite this, Petersen accepted her weapon from GTR-10 and took action, leaving the house with her suitcase. Petersen also met Corner. At that point, the dreaded pilot Liv Emerson tracked the quintet to the house in the Corrupter, and launched an airstrike in attempt to capture Petersen and kill the others. As Petersen, Thompson, McKeen, Hendersen, and Corner escaped the ambush, Petersen pinpointed the Heartbreaker as their means of escape. They all boarded it and successfully evaded the Corrupter as they escaped the wilderness. She destroyed their guns and proceeded to pursue as they entered the Maze of Ventilation and tried to shake her by flying out unexpectedly. Here, McKeen dropped Andrew, telling him to "hang in there", and unexpectedly shot fire at Emerson, destroying the fighter and killing its pilot. The Heartbreaker proceeded to Thompson's house. Aftermath Thornton's strategy was simple: she planned to lead her armies through the tunnels into the main building, taking the Boy-Team stronghold by surprise. She also intended to personally capture Summer Petersen and Helen McKeen. Along with Cera Lewis and Beion, Thornton monitored the troops from on an indoor bridge. Beion agreed with Thornton that the risk they were taking, coupled with the capture of Petersen, would be profitable. The two sides converged and did battle, with the Cavaliers holding the advantage, but slightly. Arriving with Jay Organa, Summer Petersen joined Helen McKeen and they exposed Charlie Corner as a spy for Natalia Thornton, though they failed to silence him. After they encountered Thornton in person, Vincent Organa attacked her, only for her to stalemate him and go to GT-3 Base to deal with Steven Thompson. However, he defeated her and her spell on the Cavaliers was lifted, making them themselves again. The Cavaliers were also neutralized because Summer Petersen had literally broken their website prior to Thornton's defeat. However, Helen McKeen was taken to Zira Miranda Grover in Arizona by the bounty hunter Xydarone. Behind the scenes Portrayal in graphic novelizations The search is portrayed very differently in the graphic novels. It also takes place prior to the Battle of Orem, rather than afterwards as it does in canon. ''Boys vs. Girls 2 (graphic novelization) Prelude Although Emily Watson and Beethoven II were finally killed and the girls were driven out, Natalia Thornton led the girls to strike back a week later, beginning the Second School War. Almost everyone in the Boy-Team stayed to fight, though some such as Robert Iego did not. Locating Summer Petersen By the time the Second School War had begun, Summer Petersen did not participate at first. Five months later, it became obvious that her skills had rusted to some degree. She was slightly out of shape and she had not been without a real battle for several months. Despite this, Summer finally took action and fought in the war. During a fierce engagement in Robert Iego's mansion, Summer intervened and turned the tables, leading to a victory for the Boy-Team. Aftermath Advancing from Draper, Death Squadron was reinforced by four Death Cruisers from Provo and traveled to Orem. The Battle of Orem commenced soon after, with the Boy-Team fighting a stalling effort to allow base personnel and command to evacuate with as many supplies as possible and regroup with the main Boy-Team fleet. If Admiral Selena, who was soon relieved as commander of Natalia Thornton's Death Squadron for her error, had not come out of hyperspace so close to Orem, the Boy-Team could have been caught unaware and bombarded from the air, but instead they managed to erect a small external shield. Natalia ordered General Maxine Bowe to lead a walker assault on Masculine Quarters, which the Boy-Team could not effectively counter. Masculine Quarters was overrun and destroyed, seventeen of thirty escaping Boy-Team medium transports were totally destroyed as they attempted to traverse the Girl-Team blockade, and an intense pursuit of the escaping ''Hawkeye through the forest was conducted on Natalia's seemingly erratic orders. Despite much Girl-Team effort, the Cruiser escaped to the Classic Fun Center in Orem, seeking asylum from Helen's old friend, Carol. Unknown to Helen and her companions, the Girl-Team had forced Carol into cooperating with its efforts to capture the Hawkeye's outlaw crew. Natalia, bounty hunter Xydarone IV, and a squadron of troopers apprehended the Boy-Team and captured Helen. At the last second, the friends escaped aboard the Hawkeye, though Helen McKeen was taken to Zira Miranda Grover in Arizona by the bounty hunter Xydarone. Three months after the second School War started. Cindy Lewis captured Steven Thompson and brought him to Natalia, who tried to turn him to the dark side. However, Steven reclaimed his lightsaber and engaged her in fencing combat. Steven won, and although he was hesitant to kill her, he finally did - or at least, he thought so. Natalia faked her death and was hiding. Without Emily and Natalia, all was lost for the girls in the war. Natalia went into hiding afterwards, notwithstanding that the Girl-Team needed her. She spent much time in her bedroom, using her computer to continue schooling. She also had a refrigerator in her room. Appearances * * * * Category:Military campaigns Category:Missions of the Second School War